Sesshomaru's Day In The Future
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: COMPLETE! A humorous story about Sesshomaru meeting Kagome's family when he follows a her and his brother down the well! He experiences a few hours with the Higurashi's, television, and grape soda!
1. Default Chapter

It was again a wonderful day weather wise in the Sengoku Jidai period. Kagome dragged her large yellow bag along with her down the path to the village where Kaede's hut was. She hummed a tune and the birds whistled. 'I sure am lucky to be able to enjoy nature before industry ruined it all' she thought.

When she arrived at the village she was greeted by her traveling companions Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and of course Inuyasha. 'I never get tired of seeing them' she thought then said "Hey guys, guess what I brought!"

Shippo hopped up on her shoulder and said excitedly "Ninja treats!"

"That's right Shippo!" Inuyasha helped her with her bag and Shippo and he started to impatiently dig through all the stuff in her bag.

"Oreo's! My favorite!" Shippo jumped up and down with the package in his hands while Inuyasha continued to dig.

Inuyahsa sniffed and clawed and started to toss her stuff across the small hut. "Damn books, where'd the hell you put those noodle things? That's what I want!"

Algebra and Geometry texts went flying before Kagome lost her patience. "SIT BOY!"

"UuUuUugh." The pain in his face lasted only a moment, but Inuyasha's pride hurt for a while longer.

Kagome dragged the ravenously hungry dog demon away from her bag and in single motion brought out the Ramen he was seeking and threw it at his head. "THERE'S YOUR DARN NOODLES! INUYASHA, YOU NEED TO LEARN TO RESPECT OTHER PEOPLES THINGS!"

Inuyasha hopped to his feet and shook his fist in her face "WHADDYA MEAN? OTHER PEOPLES THINGS, EH? THOSE NOODLES ARE MINE!"

Kagome's face started to burn red and Miroku and Sango inched back out of the way of danger. Kirara hopped up onto Sango's lap and nuzzled there for comfort.

"MY THINGS! YOU JUST TOSS THEM AROUND LIKE THEY'RE NOTHING! IT SAYS TO ME THAT YOU THINK I'M NOTHING!" Kagome stormed out of the hut and back towards the well.

Kaede, who had been listening to them rolled her eyes and went back to her herb garden.

Not too far away Rin was plucking some dainty flowers from the fields and Jakan pestered her about it. "Why do you do this? My allergies are bad enough without you pulling up these weeds and throwing them around like you do!"

"I'm picking flowers for Lord Sesshomaru. He seems distracted lately."

"Why would he want little weeds! Achoo! Achoo!" the little toad demon demanded.

Lord Sesshomaru was not too far away examining a large tree. 'So this is where Inuyasha was pinned all those years. What a fool, giving his heart to a mortal. When will demonkind ever learn? Giving your heart to mortals will always end in your destruction. It did for my father and that sad excuse for a demon Inuyasha. What filth.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the scent of freshly picked flowers and the calls of a young girl. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Look what I found for you!"

He turned and looked at Rin and the little purple blossoms that sprung from her fist. 'They smell sweet. Pleasant.' He was about to thank her when his ears picked up the familiar sounds of a couple fighting.

"We don't have time for this KAGOME! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

Sesshomaru picked up Rin and leapt straight up into the trees. 'Thank the gods that there is a downwardly wind, or he would have surely picked up our scents. I have no desire to explain to Rin why we fight. She would not understand, nor would she allow me to do what needs to be done. She would only get in the way.' Sesshomaru went back to watching Inuyasha and that Kagome girl who's always tagging along after him.

Rin was quiet and Jakan tried to scramble up the tree behind them with worried "ooooh oooh's" all the way. Before Jakan made it up to the top Sesshomaru squinted his eyes at the quarreling couple.

"I'M GOING HOME! IF YOU CAN'T RESPECT MY THINGS YOU CAN'T RESPECT ME!" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha responded with "THEN I'M JUST GONNA FOLLOW YOU AND DRAG YOU BACK! NARAKU IS WEAK NOW! WE HAVE TO STRIKE WHILE WE CAN!"

Sesshomaru thought 'Why is she sitting on the edge of that old well? What is she doing?'

"I'M GOING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" she yelled. With that last determined statement Kagome jumped down the well and was swallowed by a blue light.

Sesshomaru almost dropped Rin out of shock, but was quick to catch her. She giggled and thought it was all a game. 'Humans' he thought as he grimaced down at her.

He became even more curious when he saw his weakling half brother follow in suit. He glided down from the tree top just as Jakan made it up. "Ooooh milord, why do you do this to me?" he panted.

Sesshomaru did not answer Jakan's whine and placed Rin back down on the ground. She returned to her skipping, playing, and spinning in circles as Sesshomaru approached the well. He carefully peered over the edge and looked down inside. He was disgusted to see demon bones, but confused that he did not see the hanyou or his girl. He decided to jump in.


	2. Sesshomaru's First Impressions

Back in the present day Kagome climbed the rope latter out of the well and met Inuyasha at the top, who had surpassed her in one giant leap. They quarreled and yelled at each other. Inuyasha attempted to forcefully push Kagome back down the well, but she just clung onto his haori.

He tried to push her off of him, but her grip was iron clad. "I-URRRGH—" Kagome tried to pry herself away by smooshing Inuyasha's face with her hand "WILL NOT GO!" she cried. However her she confounded her own plan by pulling on his clothing—"RARRGH—BACK! QUIT IT!"

"NO-RRRRRRRGH—" Inuyasha put his foot up on the well to gain some kind of leverage. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME—" push push pull yank shove

And so it went. They're faces contorted in anger and their veins and eyes bulged in frustration and exertion. Soon the both of them fell to the floor panting and exhausted. But the only stopped for a second. Kagome saw this as her chance to escape. Just as she got to the stairs leading to freedom Inuyasha grabbed her ankle and laughed with an evil smirk. He pulled and she grabbed onto the banister.

She turned her face away from the staircase to get a look at Inuyasha pulling on her legs from behind. She saw Inuyasha, but she also saw something else and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In her panic she let go of the banister and the momentum threw them both back and they rolled to a stop.

Inuyasha, crabbily asked "What the hell Kagome?" She lay on her back and pointed up behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the ground behind him and saw a familiar set of shoes. His eyes trailed up to a familiar pair of white Hakama, skipped the armor he knew was there, and looked straight into those amber eyes he hated. His brother Sesshomaru had followed them through the well.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SESSHOMARU?" sputtered Inuyasha.

Lord Sesshomaru just ignored his brothers question and passed Kagome on his trip up the steps.

Kagome, with a deep throated scream sped up the stairs in front of him and plastered herself across the doorway to the outside. "STOP!" she said with authority and confidence. "You can't go out there!"

Sesshomaru said "I will do what _I_ want…girl. Now, step aside."

"N-n-no! I will NOT!" said Kagome.

"Then…you…will die." Sesshomaru raised two fingers to engage his light whip. Inuyasha was way ahead of his brother and let loose his wind scar. Kagome dove off to the side and Sesshomaru deftly followed her. The blast from Inuyasha's sword however opened up a hole in the wall and allowed Sesshomaru to see the outside world.

The hole revealed to Sesshomaru what seemed to be a smooth grey ground and foul metallic scents in the air. Inuyasha panting behind him from exertion said "You, pant pant bastard, don't you think of going out there! You don't know nothin' about this place!"

Sesshomaru cocked his head towards his little brother and said "Then there is only one way for me to learn, _little_ _brother_ ." Sesshomaru stepped out of the shed and into the daylight outside.'Peculiar' the handsome demon lord thought, as his feet felt the hardness of concrete for the first time. 'It's like rock, but so much smoother. He saw the large tree Rin and he had hidden in as he walked past it. 'Where is all the grass? What are these strange cottages? Is that what they are?'

Sesshomaru stood in the center of the shrine as Souta came out the sliding door. He was on his way to his friend's house when he saw Sesshomaru. Being the amiable kid he is, he ran up to Sesshomaru who was staring hard at the gate and saw that he had eyes like Inuyasha. "Hey! Mr.! Are you one of Inuyasha's friends?"

Sesshomaru was content with ignoring the human until he heard the sound of his brother's name on its lips. He jerked his head sharply to look at Souta. His silver hair slowly followed in suit, and Sesshomaru bent down to get eye level with the child. He stared harder into the little boys eyes and said "How do i you _know Inuyasha_ ?"

"Uh-oooh! I-I-I-" Souta felt something was wrong then saw his sister and his red clad hero come out of the well and ran towards them. "SIIIIIIIS! Who's the creepy guy?" Kagome picked up her little brother and Souta continued with the question "Inuyasha, is he a friend of yours?"

"No, he's my brother" snapped Inuyasha.

"WOW! I didn't' know you had a brother!" said Sota.

"Yes you did!" snapped Kagome. "I told you all about him! Remember? How he tried to kill me?"

As the three chatted about Inuyasha's family Sesshomaru's curiosity only increased. He walked towards the building that Souta had walked out of.

"No no no, Sesshomaru was the giant dog!" Inuyasha tried to tell Souta as he recounted the day he came upon Tetsusaiga.

"I don't know, Inuyasha" said Souta skeptically "He looks awfully unlike a dog to me."

Inuyasha got in Souta's face and said "Well he's not in his—"

"AH!" screamed Kagome. "He's headed for my HOUSE!"

At that point Grandpa Higurashi walked outside searching for Souta. "Souta! Souta! Your mother says its lunchtime! Souta—AH! DEMON!" Grandpa saw Sesshomaru and then the trio of familiar faces. "Kagome! Souta! Into the house! There's a demon among us, and I'm not talking about Inuyasha!" He ran inside and started to dig through a trunk of various talismans.


	3. Sesshomaru Meets An Angel

Sesshomaru followed the old man into the house through the open screen. He noted it was made of a hard clear material, instead of the wood and paper of his own home. He tapped with his claws, and noted its value. He could smell human food, which was not offensive. 'It actually smells good' thought Lord Sesshomaru. Then he heard it, the voice of a divine being. It was soft and sweet, comforting and charming.

"Oh Grandpa, you need to relax. It's probably just another friend of Kagome's and Inuyasha's. Inuyasha is a demon too, but you don't try and shower him with purification salt every time he joins us for a meal."

Sesshomaru looked around the corner and spied the woman with the heavenly voice. It was a human woman, slender, who had her hair cropped short. Her eyes were large and wide and brown like that of Inuyasha's wench, and her skirt was short, it fell just below her knees. Her clothing clung to her svelte shape and held no secrets. 'She is beautiful…' he caught himself, 'for a human that is.'

"Oh!" She saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. "You must be Inuyasha's friend. Please come in, have a seat, would you like something to eat or drink perhaps? Oh wait! I know! I'll get you Inuyasha's favorite drink!"

"I am not Inuyasha's…_friend_ " said Sesshomaru.

"See I told you! He's an evil spirit come to burn our home to the ground!" the hysterical old man said as he dug through a pile of key chains, monkey's paws and sacks of salt.

Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes at the old man and it was enough to send the old guy running into the next room.

"Oh excuse him, he's just getting eccentric with age. So how do you know my daughter?" said the woman.

Sesshomaru was about to be truthful about his encounters with the wench, and how he half heartedly tried to kill her on a few occasions, but he saw a mother's love in the woman's eyes and a sweetness kin to Rin's smile sparkling beyond them. It harked back to the way his own mother looked when she spoke of her strapping young Sesshy. "I am his brother." 'I don't know why, but the last thing I want to do is upset this woman…this lovely woman…this sweet, soft—STOP! She's a human you're a demon. That could only mean trouble!'

"Brother?" she questioned.

'Oh no, they told her. She knows! My cover is blown!' his thoughts were making him panicky on the inside, but his outer façade betrayed none of it.

Sesshomaru's mind raced until she said "Oh, I didn't know he had a brother! That's great! Here, you sit at the table and I'll get you that drink he likes so much. Maybe you'll like it too. It's called grape soda."

Outside, Inuyasha and Souta held onto a feral Kagome. "You two let me go! He's in there with my mom! She'll be killed!"

"We can't just go rushin' in like that Kagome! We'll sneak in another way and surprise attack him!" Inuyasha told her.

"Grandpa! Mom!" cried Souta. Then he started to cry powerless little boy tears. "We-we-we gotta hiccup save 'em Bwaaaaah! The—the Hiccup big dog man will Eeeeaaat thee-eem! Bwaaaaah!"

Kagome stopped struggling and Inuyasha put his hands on his hips. They both looked down at the blubbering mass of teary eyed boy and just rolled their eyes. Inuyasha put Kagome and the wet faced Souta on his back and they leapt up to Kagome's bedroom window. They slid open the window and popped inside. Inuyasha put an ear to the closed door of Kagome's room and listened intently for any type of sound of Sesshomaru's imminent assault.

Sesshomaru sat in Kagome's seat at the kitchen table and thought 'It's the truth. I don't need to tell her anything. I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands and anyone whom I speak to will know only what I deem to tell them. I don't need to waste the effort on such human woman.' He sipped the drink she gave him. "Ooooh grape!" he said.

Grandpa had settled down somewhat and peered his head around the corner. He spied Mrs. Higurashi washing some dishes and humming while the demon was drinking grape soda. Grandpa slowly slipped in next to Mrs. Higurashi and asked "How did you quell the fiery demon woman?"

She only laughed and then asked Sesshomaru "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"If you will have me" he said with all the courtesy he could muster. 'No reason to be rude. That would only debase me.' "What is your name woman?"

"Oh, you can call me Mrs. Higurashi. What may I call you?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands."

"Oh my, what a title! Would you mind if I called you Sesshy?"

'The impudence! Who does this woman think she is? This mere human…with eyes I think I could just fall into…DAMN! Is it mating season already?' he took another drink of soda while he was pondering this and realized he was finished. He let out a small disappointed "oh" and the woman refilled his glass immediately.

"There, Sesshy. Plenty more where that came from!" He looked at the big brown eyes batting their thick black lashes. He didn't want to be a poor guest, but that name, so cute and soft was not to his liking.

Before he could tell her that he'd split her inside out if she called him that again he heard his hanyou brother say "You should call him Fluffy if ya like givin' nick names!" He unleashed the Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru stood suddenly from his chair causing the grape soda to splash on his white clothing. He drew Tolkijin and pointed it at Inuyasha.


	4. Brother's 'N Arms

"Mom! That's Sesshomaru! He's from the past! Get away! Inuyasha is going to kill him! Get out of the way!" called out Kagome and Souta. They ran towards her but stopped short of her arms reach as they saw the look on her face.

It all made instant sense to Sesshomaru. 'That well must be some kind of time portal. I've stumbled onto the future. Is it some other gift from father that I was not chosen to receive?'

Kagome's mom was angry as hell. Kagome Higurashi! Souta Higurashi! What in the heck are you doing! He is our guest! Your father would roll over in his grave if he saw you acting this way towards guests!" She turned to the demon brothers "The two of you! Put those swords away! If you want to play like that do it outside! I will not have that kind of rough housing in this house!"

The demon brothers were too shocked to do anything but what the woman told them to do. Inuyasha could only say "Eeeh?" An angry mother is not something even great demons will take on.

Sesshomaru was first to put his sword down. He turned to Mrs Higurashi and bowed. He knew who was in charge in this house, and getting on her good side was just another way to torture his brother. "I am sorry for ruining the harmony in your home. Please accept my humblest apologies." Kagome, Inuyasha, and Souta's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. They were speechless with shock!

Lord Sesshomaru bows to no one…except, apparently, Kagome's mom.

"There. That's a gentleman. Thank you Sesshy" she said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked up at her and swallowed the acid that bubbled in the words he wanted to say. 'Sesshy? You are lucky you have the voice of an angel Mrs. Higurashi, or I would gut you for that little name.'

Inuyasha and Kagome giggled. "heh heh heh…Sesshy."

"He he he he he."

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, your lovely silk! I have just the thing." Sesshomaru had already decided to get new clothing when the soda had spilled on him, but Kagome's mom insisted that she could clean it. "I was in the market the other day when I bumped into Yuka's mom, Kagome. She told me about a cleaning solution that would be perfect to remove this kind of stain! Kagome, can you please go get the bin from the wash room? I have to soak this right away!"

Inuyasha was dumb struck at the way Kagome's mom was fussing over Sesshomaru. Mrs Higurashi put her back to Inuyasha as she undid Sesshomaru's fancy yellow bow. Sesshomaru was compliant and he lifted his arm out of reflex. 'Breathe Sesshomaru! BREATHE! Even though the sweetest loveliest creature this side of the well is undressing you…BREATHE! Good thing no one can read minds here. Just keep your face stoic…that's it. No one will suspect a thing.'

He was used to others dressing him, as royalty is, and smirked at Inuyasha's perplexed look. Sesshomaru saw it as the perfect opportunity to send a nonverbal signal to his younger half-sibling. Mrs. Higurashi, who was busy untying the bow didn't see Sesshomaru sticking his tongue out at his little brother.

Inuyasha recoiled into further bewilderment. 'Is this the same Sesshomaru?' Inuyasha was unsure of what to do, so he did what he always did when he was unsure and charged into battle swinging Tetsusaiga like a club. "Why you…!" Inuyasha once again unsheathed Tetsusaiga and charged at his brother.

Mrs. Higurashi was in the line of attack. Sesshomaru, with lightning speed picked up Tolkijin and blocked the blow which came dangerously close to Kagome's mom's head.

"OH!" She screamed and was batted off to the side with the force of colliding swords. Kagome came back and dropped the basin to help her mother. They cowered together for a few moments as the demonic auras of the two swords made the room glow with energy.

Kagome's mother had loosened Sesshomaur's clothing when trying to remove it for cleaning and the top half of his clothing fell away revealing his washboard abs and his only insecurity: His severed arm.

"You should learn more respect half-breed." Sesshomaru knocked away Inuyasha's sword in one powerful swipe and it went flying through the kitchen window with an earth shattering smash.

Kagome's mom stood and ran to Sesshomaru's side. She snapped at Inuyasha "How could you! How could you pick on your brother that way!"

"Mom," Kagome tried to pull her mother away form the demon she always knew as evil. "He must have provoked him! He's evil! MO-OM!"

"Whatever" Inuyasha said. He hopped through the hole in the wall, retrieved his sword and returned. "I'm gonna go watch the box in the other room! If he tries anything Mrs. Higurashi just call my name an' I'll come kick his ass for you!"

"Why I never!"Mrs. Higurashi wasalmost speechless at Kagome's and Inuyasha's behavior. "GO then! Go watch the TV! Just get out of here!"

Kagome was still pulling on her mom's arm to try and drag her away. "You young lady are forgetting your responsibilities as a hostess! Go up to your room and think about them!"

"But mom!" pleaded Kagome.

"GO! NOW!" ordered the mother.

"He's EVIL INCARNATE!" Kagome said in one last ditch effort to get her mother to see her side of the story.

"No one is evil Kagome! Maybe he's just…misunderstood! Remember how you used to tell me that Hojo would pick on you in the first grade? Well now…"

Kagome was quick to explain the difference. "Mom that's different! Hojo was a little boy Sesshomaru's a one armed devil—"

"A what? Kagome? A what! Oh Kagome that hurts me to hear you speak that way. Just becuase he's different doesnt make him less precious!"

Lord Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at being called precious.

Kagome said "Mom! He lost it to Inuyasha in battle when Sesshomaru—"

Kagome's mom put a hand to her mouth in shock then said "This Inuyasha is worse than I thought! GO Kagome!"

Inuyasha having been listening from the other room smacked his hand to his forehead when he heard the argument. 'Dammit Kagome! Way to frame the conversation. Now you'll never be allowed back to the feudal era and Naraku will take over the Earth!'


	5. Night Power

Mrs Higurashi found Sesshomaru some blue jeans to wear and grandpa gave him a t-shirt. Sesshomaru found the clothes to be a bit constrictive. 'I do not feel these give me enough room in the crotch.' The t-shirt as well was a bit tight.

"Go on and join Inuyasha in the den to watch some television, Sesshomaru."

"Yes, milady" said Sesshomaru politley.

Mrs. Higurashi responded with a giggle and said "Oh, oh oh, you are a charmer…milady…precious."

Sesshomaru walked into the next room and observed the family (except Kagome) staring at a glowing box like a bunch of idiots. "Pff. What are you all staring at?" Then he saw that there were people in the box, running around and having a good time. Then the scene changed. It kept changing over and over and over again. Then he noticed the young boy playing with some kind of short flat square wand. "Boy, what are you doing?"

Souta laughed nervously and explained the concept of television and its entertainment value to Sesshomaru.

"Ah, so they aren't actually in the box, rather they are just moving paintings of people displayed in the box?"

The old man was impressed by Sesshomaru's logic and said "Why yes! That's it! You're a smart demon aren't you? It took Inuyasha a long time to understand the television." The brother's grimaced at each other. Grandpa continued. "Hey Souta, maybe you would like to show them your video games, eh?"

"Hey yeah! I got an Xbox for Christmas! Its _really_cool!" Souta brought out a box of a few controllers. He opened a cabinet under the glowing box and to Sesshomaru's eyes it looked like he attached in a few strange looking ropes to another box in the cabinet.

Souta explained to the demon brothers the object of the game. Sesshomaru said "So that thing there with the little man in it is controlled by this…device?"

"Yeah, you got it" Souta said, as his anxiety about Sesshomaru faded a bit.

"Hmf. I will be victorious" Sesshomaru said.

Souta laughed and said "Hey Inuyasha, why didn't you ever bring your brother around before? He's not so bad, actually he's pretty cool!"

Inuyasha moped and said "Whatever. Lets just play the **damn**game."

"Watch your language Inuyasha! You know Souta looks up to you!" admonished the grandfather. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have to go and start reorganizing the storehouse. Souta, when you finish explaining to the brothers how to work the game I will expect you to help me."

"But Grandpaaaaaah!" whined Souta.

"No whining!" admonished Grandpa.

Mrs Higurashi began to mix the elements to her failure-free stain solution that Yuka's mom had given her, and she realized she ran out of one of the ingredients. She walked in the doorway of the den and told the boys "I have to go out to the store. I'll be back in a short while." She walked over to the stairs and called up to Kagome. "Kagome?"

"YES?" she called back from inside her room.

Her mother called up the stairs and said "I have to go to the store. If there are any emergencies I'm leaving a credit card next to the phone. Grandpa will be out in the storehouse with Souta. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are here in the den."

The two brothers half listened with their super sensitive ears.

"Yes Mom" Kagome answered.

Inuyasha had an obvious advantage over Sesshomaru while playing with the Xbox. Inuyasha had two hands to manipulate the controller. "Ha! I beat you again Sesshomaru! Or what was it her mom called you? Sesshy? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sesshomaru's pride had been threatened and he said "This is a child's game. It is perfect for you."

Inuyasha continued to laugh loudly without hearing him. Sesshomaru looked down at the controller in his single hand and instead of feeling sorry for himself he rethought his strategy. "I will challenge you to one more round of this go-cart game."

Inuyasha caught his breath and said "FINE! I'll whip yer ass again if you want!"

Instead of gripping it in his hand, Sesshomaru sat down on the floor and placed the controller flat underneath his hand. He used his thumb and forefinger for the knobs on the left and his ring and pinky finger on the buttons and knobs on the right. His middle finger was used as back up for either side. With his new strategy Sesshomaru whipped Inuyasha's ass. Once. Twice. Three times…four.

"I'm sick of this game!" yelled Inuyasha as he threw the controller on the ground. "We're not playing anymore!"

"Hm hm hm" was Sesshomaru's only response.

Inuyasha turned the TV back on and they watched whatever they could. They both watched with fascination as all this information was simply fed to them. Sesshomaru picked up the remote and started playing with it. Inuyasha didn't complain. He didn't feel like being made an ass again. Perhaps Sesshomaru would unlock the mystery of the stupid TV wand.

They watched commercials for a while Sesshomaru fidgeted with the TV wand. 'It seems that each of these buttons corresponds to a different T-V scene. If I press 2 I get this man with the strange knotted scarf and the woman with all the paint on her face, if I press the 9 I get these odd black and white flying machines.' "Hmmm."

Then a commercial popped on. A breathy voice said "Has Viagra or Levitra not worked for you? Do you want power all night long?" The two of them froze blink blink and stared at the screen. "Endurance can be all yours with _Night Power_the over the counter Viagra. One pill will give you lasting power and control!"

They both said out loud "A pill for power?"

Sesshomaru envisioned himself popping the pill in his mouth and smashing the Tetsusaiga with his one hand. Inuyasha saw himself popping the little pill and growing in demon stature to the size of his late father, growing a Tetsusaiga of his own.

Simultaneously they both said "Power" with a far away look.

The commercial continued "Call 1-800-2-TRY-NOW and get a free sample! Valid credit card required." They both made the connection at the same time and dove toward the ringing device, next to which sat the credit card. Sesshomaru was in front then Inuyasha banged into his legs. They both crashed into the couch, knocking it over onto its side and then they slid under an end table that collided with the ground. The crash sent a lamp to the ground and Kagome finally came rushing down the stairs to see what the ruckus was.

She saw the brothers rolling over and over, banging into the walls and crashing into the furniture. They nearly steamrolled the cat, but Buyo got his fat kitty butt out of the way with a hiss and a howl.

"THAT IS IT! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! MY MOM IS GONNA BE FURIOUS!" Sesshomaru , who was on top at that moment looked around at the mess they caused and heard Kagome's mother humming as she walked back towards the house.

Inuyasha was struggling under his brother's weight and power and yelled "I NEED NIGHT POWER!" Having seen the commercial before Kagome new what he was talking about and laughed till she couldn't breath.

"What are you laughing at girl?" said Sesshomaru.

When Kagome finally could speak again she said "That, ha ha, that pill is for men, ha ha ha, who's wieners don't work! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The brother's gasped at the thought. "Eh!"

The two brother's stood, and Inuyasha tried to recover some pride by saying "Sesshomaru wanted it too!"

Sesshomaru looked a little distant to them. "Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"Your mother is approaching" he said. 'What will my angel think of me? What harsh words will that wonderful voice whip me with?'

"I'm so screwed!" Kagome was on the point of tears.

"There is no time for weeping. We must clean this up before your mother gets here."

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in shock as Sesshomaru flipped the couch back up into its correct orientation. "Don't stand there and gape" he said "START CLEANING!"

The three of them moved in fast-forward to put the living room backing order before her mother stepped back in the door. Kagome's mom came in the door and said "I'm Ho-ome!"


	6. Time To Go Home

Mrs. Higurashi returned to find Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru peacefully sitting on the couch and watching television.

"Kagome! Why have you come down from your room?" Everyone's eyes darted around hoping someone else would have a satisfactory answer.

"I asked her too milady" said Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry. I did not realize it would offend you."

"Oh, Sesshomaru, its okay. Look! I got the soap I can go back to fixing up your kimono!"

"Wonderful, thank you" he said coolly.

Mrs. Higurashi turned and crunched on a broken piece of the lamp. She turned and scowled at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Is this your doing?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said "Actually milady, this was also my doing. My clumsiness.." he flexed his one hand, "and curiosity about how it worked was the cause. Again, I apologize."

"Oh, I see. I am sorry Inuyasha. It was wrong of me to automatically assume that you were the cause."

The other two didn't know what to say. Why was he taking the blame? What was going on? They just sat there gaping dumbly at Sesshomaru.

Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the room and Sesshomaru said "Hmf. Well _Inuyasha_, it was your head that hit the lamp. Maybe I should have let you hang for it." '

Mrs. Higurashi finished cleaning Sesshomaru's clothing and fixed a fabulous dinner.

Afterwards Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha how it was he would travel home.

Inuyasha said "Just jump back down the well and yer there."

"I see." Sesshomaru said, back to his formal self. He turned to his hostess and said "Mrs. Higurashi. I would like to thank you for your hospitality, your delicious meal and for the grace of letting me hear your angelic voice."

Kagome's mother blushed and said "Oh, thank you Lord Sesshy. You're welcome back anytime!"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a concerned glance and smiled for Mrs. Higurashi, albeit a bit nervously.

Lord Sesshomaru bowed, Mrs Higurashi returned it in kind, and he walked towards the wrecked shed that held the time portal, bathed in the moonlight all the way.

"Maybe we were wrong, huh Inuyasha? Maybe he's not so bad after all" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Keh. Whatever."

THE END

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. Please take a look at my other fics - most are Sesshy related! Please RR!

Due to the popularity of this one story there are 4 other stories in the Sesshomaru In The Future series. Thanks so much for your kind reviews!


End file.
